Next Generation
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: In need of better title. It's basically about Danny and Sam's daughter. 'Nuff said. Rated for mentions of child-birth. I appreciate feedback. First DP story, so be nice!
1. PrefacePrologue

_AN: Now, I know what you're thinking, I'm a little old to be watching cartoons, but I'm not really! I'm still a kid (teenager, but still!), so I can watch Danny Phantom if I want to, regardless of what my mother says! So ha!_

_Anyhow, this idea came to me after my friend, Pickles, and I managed to watch the entire series in about two days. It mainly focuses on the life of their daughter, and how she copes with her own ghost powers, and stuff. So, yeah... And I honestly have no idea where the the heck I'm going with this..._

_Danny Phantom, sadly, does not belong to me. All I own is a can of Pepsi MAX_ _and a seriously crazy imagination..._

_**Danny Phantom – Next Generation**_

_**Preface/Prologue**_

You could hear the young woman's earth-shattering screams echoing halfway across the world. Or that's what it seemed like to her husband as he was standing next to the – probably uncomfortable – bed in the "birthing room" at Amity Park Hospital. As the twenty-one year old woman screeched like a banshee, her husband held her hand – he swore all the bones in it were shattered – and tried to be supportive and comforting. It was hard when his ears were ringing and his hand was throbbing almost numbly.

But, after what seemed like hours of screaming, pushing and bone-shattering, their baby was born and crying, but not screeching, which everyone was probably thankful for. The new mother fell back on the pillows limply, utterly exhausted. A nurse cleaned off the newborn infant and offered the woman her child. She grinned weakly as she accepted the tiny creature into her arms, being careful not to harm the little one.

"Congratulations." The same nurse said serenely as she scribbled something on a clipboard, smiling at the new family. "It's a girl." The tired twenty-one year old grinned at her husband, her shoulder-length black hair sticking to her sweat-drenched face.

"Told ya it'd be a girl." She said, still with a tired, but triumphant, grin. The only man in the room laughed, a bit shakily, running his un-crushed hand through his messy black hair and smiling back at her and their new daughter. She had a little tuft of black hair and bright green eyes, and she was simply adorable.

"And you always seem to be right for some reason." She laughed in response, shrugging nonchalantly and smiled all-knowingly up at him.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" She asked, laughing again. "I'm a woman, and women are always right." She informed him calmly. The nurse – who had been watching amusedly throughout the entire conversation – laughed and shook her head, light brown ponytail swishing back and forth behind her.

"You should listen to your wife, Mr. Fenton. She is right, you know." The man glare-pouted at her jokingly, while the two women laughed and high-fived each other. After another moment, the new father laughed with them, and the baby was already laughing, simply because everyone around her was laughing. After a while the nurse asked the very important question of what the couple wanted to name their daughter. Danny and Sam looked at each other, then at the baby, still giggling cutely, then back to each other. They both smiled before turning to look at the nurse, knowing the perfect name for their child.

"Nakkita."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I did go on Google and look up a list of girl names. I found this one, and thought it would fit. It means unconquered or unconquerable in Greek (according to the site I found on Google, which I can't remember the name of). I figured it would suit the daughter of Danny and Sam.<em>

_Anyway, R&R please! It really helps my self-esteem!_

_PS. This is my first DP story and I really would appreciate feedback, opinions, tips, ideas, anything you have to offer! Except flames! Flames are mean and I don't like them! Thank you for your time._

_PPS. Go to my profile and vote on whether or not I should bother continuing with this._

_Also, you can view a picture of Baby Nakkita on my deviantART profile._


	2. Maybe It Won't Be So Bad

_AN: Yeah, still no idea where the heck I'm going with this... But, anyway, you guys better appreciate the time I spent coming up with names for these people..._

_Danny Phantom, sadly, does not belong to me. All I own is a __seriously crazy imagination... I don't even have that can of Pepsi MAX anymore..._

_**Chapter 1**_

"Nakkita!" Samantha Fenton called up the stairs, somewhat exasperated at how long it was taking her five year old daughter to get ready. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten, do you?" The twenty-six year old questioned pleadingly.

"I'm _not_ going!" A childish voice huffed from somewhere on the second floor. The black haired woman sighed and raised a hand to rub the bridge of her nose, right between her violet eyes, wondering what crazy reasons her child had come up with to not like school before she even got there. As if to answer her mother's unspoken question, the little girl called down, "They're gonna be mean, Mama!"

"You don't know that." Sam replied gently, trying to coax her daughter out of hiding. "Who knows? You might meet the most amazing friends ever there, and you'll never know because you never bothered to try." There was a small sigh and a little head of semi-messy black hair popped into existence behind the banister at the top of the stairs and bright green eyes peered down at her mother from under the shaggy black mop. Sam smiled up at the five year old, radiating the sort of comfort that only a mother can give. "No one is going to hurt you. And if they try, your father and I'll kick their butts into the next century." The young girl giggled in response before sliding down the banister and into her mother's waiting arms, face growing serious and holding out her hand, smallest finger sticking out.

"Promise?" She asked. Sam laughed, hooking her own pinky with her daughter's, smiling at her and nodding firmly.

"I promise." Then, the woman grinned, almost savagely. "_No one_ touches _my_ baby and gets away with it!" Nakkita smiled up at her mother, admiring her strength, courage, and especially her love for her family. She wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up (with some features of her father thrown in). In the eyes of the five year old, her parents were the most incredible beings ever to grace the earth. But then, Clockwork (who had visited the family a few times in the last couple of years) was a close second.

"C'mon, 'Kita." Sam urged, gently tugging her daughter's shoes onto her feet and pulling her out the door. Nakkita shivered when she saw the dark gray clouds that loomed in the sky above, blocking out the light from the sun. A storm was coming. Nakkita didn't like storms. They meant that the sky was angry about something. She didn't like that the sky would have anything to be upset about. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>"Hello. My name is Miss Taylor." A woman with sunshine blond hair said as Sam walked in, Nakkita in tow. Her chocolate brown eyes were almost <em>shining<em> with joyfulness as her tenth new student came in. "I'm the new kindergarten teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to Sam, who took it, smiling and shaking hands politely.

"Likewise." The black haired woman replied, before digging around in her purse for a few seconds and producing her daughter's written information, handing it to the waiting woman who took the papers. She looked them over briefly and smiled, crouching down so that she was eye-level with Nakkita.

"Nakkita Andrea Fenton. It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Miss Taylor, you're new teacher." The blond haired woman told her kindly, still grinning cheerfully. The green-eyed girl returned the smile shyly.

"H-hello." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was sure her cheeks were on fire, but it was a start. Miss Taylor smiled reassuringly at her, taking the little hand in her own and leading Nakkita further into the room. The five year old saw her mother smiling and waving at her when she turned her head to look at her, and she waved back, smiling shakily, still somewhat nervous. But she knew she had to make it through today. Her parents were counting on her, and she didn't want to disappoint them, so she took a deep breath and followed after Miss Taylor.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, settle down." The blond haired, brown-eyed woman called from the front of the room. Amazingly, the room of no less than thirteen five-year-olds actually calmed and turned their attention towards the front. "Thank you." She said, smiling. "My name is Miss Taylor, and I will be your teacher for this year. Now, I would like to start with everyone telling their name to the class, along with one thing you like, and one thing you don't like. I'll start." She paused, making a small show for the children of thinking about what she was going to say. Some of the kids giggled at this. "My name is Rosalie Taylor. I like art, and I don't like bananas." Most of the class burst out laughing at this. A girl near the front of the room started waving her hand frantically.<p>

"Ooh ooh oooh! Me next! Me next!" She pleaded. Miss Taylor laughed and nodded her assent. The girl grinned and quickly stood at the front, facing the class. She had long, curly brown hair and matching eyes, and she was wearing a new-looking bright yellow sundress and white sandals. "I'm Jessica Parker, but I like to be called Jess. I like swimming, and I don't like monkeys." At this point, a lot of the kids were jumping in their seats, waiting for their turn.

There was a boy named Joey White (Black hair, gray eyes) that liked his dad's truck and didn't like his aunt. A girl named Caroline Rose (Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes) that liked butterflies and didn't like the color purple. A boy called Skyler Crowe (Black hair, brown eyes) that like snakes and didn't like dogs. Jesse Wrapp (Brown hair, blue eyes) that liked turtles and didn't like cars. Colton Owler (Black hair, brown eyes) that liked taking pictures and didn't like water. Monika Bell (Blond hair, blue eyes) that liked dogs and didn't like heights. Jake Anderson (Brown hair, brown eyes) that liked motorcycles and didn't like clocks. There were more students, but now I'm just going to skip right to the main focus of our story, who had been hiding in the back corner, avoiding any and all attention.

"Nakkita, would you like to come up in front of the class and tell us about yourself." Miss Taylor's voice was kind and encouraging, and she didn't want to let everyone down, especially not her parents, so the black haired girl stood up and slowly walked to the front of the classroom. She took a deep, shuddery breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and turned to face her classmates that were all staring at her curiously.

"U-u-umm… M-my name's N-Nakkita Fenton… I… I-I…" She was starting to hyperventilate. They were all staring at her! She looked over to the teacher who gave her an encouraging/reassuring smile. Nakkita gulped and turned to once again face her peers who were still staring at her confusedly. "… I-I like… uhh… I like… b-books… and I d-don't like… umm… don't… like… television…" Throughout her miniature speech, Nakkita's voice grew quieter and quieter, her last word being barely audible. As soon as she was done talking, the green-eyed girl rushed back to her corner, head bowed and cheeks flaming red.

* * *

><p>She hardly paid any attention to what was going on around her until someone was suddenly sitting beside her. She peeked out through her mop of black hair and was surprised to see Monika Bell, and beside her was Jake Anderson. They were both smiling at her. She returned the gesture shyly. The two invited her to play with the blocks with them, claiming that she'd looked lonely, sitting in the corner all by herself. She accepted and went to play with her new friends.<p>

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thank you to those that reviewed. All ONE of you.<span>_**

**_Senside:_**_ That gives me an idea... Hmm... I just might have to use that in the next chapter or something... -grins evilly-_


	3. Because He's Clockwork

_AN: Umm... For the record, I have a pic on deviantART of what Nakkita looks like at the dinner in this chapter..._

_And, yes, I absolutely **had **to include the Ghost Writer in this. He is my absolute favorite character, and therefore, his presence in my story was required._

_Danny Phantom, sadly, does not belong to me..._

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey, Nakkita," Said black haired girl looked up at the blond girl who had spoken, tilting her head curiously. "When you were up in front of the class, you said you didn't like television… Why not?" She asked her friend of about fifteen minutes. As understanding dawned on Nakkita, her cheeks grew warm and she stared at her hands, folded and placed gently in her lap.

"I was told that it kills imagination… and I wanna be a writer when I grow up… so I need my imagination…" Her voice was quiet and embarrassed, but mostly steady.

"My Dad's a publisher. When you finish a book and wanna sell it, you can talk to me and I'll ask my Dad if he'll publish it." Jake suddenly spoke up, grinning when Nakkita looked up at him and smiled. Monika also grinned, pulling the slightly smaller girl into a bear hug.

"Yeah! 'Kita's gonna be a famous writer one day! And then I'll be the best friend of a famous writer! It'll be awesome!" The blond girl exclaimed proudly, surely. This – loud – announcement, however, attracted the attention of the majority of the class. Nakkita, not liking that all eyes were suddenly directed toward their little group, hid behind the other two, before accidentally turning herself invisible. Now, when a little girl suddenly disappears right before your eyes, generally the initial reaction would be to panic. And panic they did. Sort of. Really, everyone just looked around confusedly, wondering where the quiet girl had gone. Well, at least they _noticed_ she was gone.

A moment later, realizing her mistake, Nakkita reappeared over by the small shelf that was covered in picture books. Normally, she would have been ecstatic to see that they had books available, but she'd gotten past the stage of picture books when she was three. Well, three and a half, but still! Anyway, she was no longer invisible and things went more-or-less back to normal, only with everyone sneaking glances at Nakkita out of the corners of their eyes every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Sam was happy to note that her daughter had made a couple of friends while she was at school, and hoped that now she'd be a little more willing to go. Meanwhile, Monika, Nakkita and Jake were having a difficult time separating. Well, Monika was having a hard time separating from her two "bestest friends in the world".<p>

"No, Mommy! I dun wanna!" The blond girl half-shouted.

"Monika, please. It's only until tomorrow; then you three will see each other again." Her mother pleaded desperately. Monika wasn't having any of it, and she shook her head defiantly, long, wavy blond tresses flying around her.

"Tomorrow's too far away!" The five year old explained in a whiny tone. At this point, Nakkita had noticed her mother standing near the door, waiting for her. The black haired girl gulped and shyly stepped towards her friend, speaking up quietly once she'd reached the blond girl's side.

"Umm… Monika…" She started. Monika turned to her, tilting her head to the side. "I have to go to a… 'family dinner' tonight. I should probably go now; I don't want us to be late… I'll see you tomorrow… Okay?" She asked/said timidly, glancing at her mother again towards the end. This didn't go unnoticed by Monika, and the blond girl turned to see her friend's mother getting just _slightly_ impatient. Understanding dawned and Monika grinned, pulling both Nakkita and Jake (who had being trying to quietly inch away, towards his amused father) into a goodbye hug.

"Good luck at your dinner tonight, 'Kita!" Monika called over her shoulder as she pulled her stunned mother out the door. Jake repeated the sentiment as he raced towards his laughing father and tackled him to the ground, or trying to, anyway. The only remaining member of the trio giggled when Jake ran right into his father who picked him up and chucked him over his shoulder, carrying the boy out of the room like that, laughing the whole time.

"Hi, Mama! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Nakkita called as she raced past her mother and out the door. Sam followed, laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, 'Kita! It's time to go!" Danny called up the stairs. Although Nakkita was the most excited, she was taking the longest to get ready for the dinner. She wanted to look absolutely <em>perfect.<em> They were going to a dinner at Danny's parents, and Jazz and even a few ghosts were going to be there, Clockwork included. So were the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady and their daughter, Box Lunch, who was a couple years older than Nakkita. Clockwork also said that he'd invited (was dragging) an extra guest that he was sure the five year old would like.

Anyway, Nakkita flew down the stairs, deciding that running would take too long and phased through the door and into the waiting car. Her parents laughed and followed, looking her over as they got into the vehicle themselves.

She was wearing a cute black skirt that reached to just above her knees with a matching black tee-shirt/vest over a light blue shirt with sleeves that nearly reached the tips of her fingers. She'd also brought her notebook, the one with the deep purple cover, her 'Fantasy Writing Book'. That one was her favorite.

It wasn't very far to Fenton Works, only about a fifteen minute drive, but it still felt far too long to the impatient five year old in the backseat. But finally, after a small eternity, they'd arrived at Danny's parents' house. Almost before the car stopped, Nakkita was up and rushing to the door, which had been opened just in time for Maddie to catch her granddaughter in a hug, both of them laughing when she was set back on her feet.

By the time Danny and Sam walked into the kitchen, their daughter was already playing with Box Lunch, both girls laughing about something. The two smiled and went to talk with Johnny 13 and Kitty, who had made a surprise appearance. Over with the children, Nakkita knew Box Lunch was hiding something from her, and she was pretty sure she knew what, or _who,_ it was.

"Hey, BL, do you know who Clockwork wants me to meet." It wasn't really a question. The slightly older girl giggled and nodded.

"Yep. But he told me not to tell you. Said he wanted it to be a surprise." She replied cheerily, laughing when Nakkita pouted at her. "But I know you'll like him. He's really nice, and he likes books even more than you do!" She hinted, still snickering. "They should be here soon, so you don't have much longer to wait." Box Lunch told her friend, and then they went back to playing a game of tag, using their intangibility so as not to create a huge mess of the living room.

* * *

><p>At around seven, dinner started, and Clockwork <em>finally<em> showed up with his reluctant companion, and sat down beside Nakkita who looked curiously up at the ghost she'd never met. He had gray-ish skin, black hair and green eyes, and he was wearing glasses and a purple coat and gray-ish scarf. Danny talked to him briefly, apologizing about some book of the ghost's that he'd destroyed. This new information provoked Nakkita to turn and glare at her father for destroying a book. But the other shrugged and told Danny that it was fine, the sequel was better, anyway.

After the short conversation between the ghost and her father, Nakkita was officially introduced to the other by Clockwork. He'd already known that she'd be too shy to say anything and the Ghost Writer was still somewhat tense, so, again, Clockwork had to take it upon himself to initiate communication between two people.

"So, Nakkita, how was your first day of kindergarten?" Clockwork asked the five year old, already knowing the answer but needing something trivial to start the conversation with. She grinned up at him and told about how she'd already made two friends and admitting that she'd messed up and turned invisible in front of her entire class. Johnny 13, who, having nothing better to do, had been listening in, laughed at that, attracting the attention of everyone else at the table. With everyone looking in her direction curiously, Nakkita repeated her story with a beet red face, hiding behind her notebook almost the entire time. Well, on the bright side, at least now she wouldn't have to tell about her day a million times over. On the down side, Jazz and a few others demanded every little detail of the school day.

After she finished her story, Clockwork led Nakkita back into the living room, since they were both finished in the dining room, so that they could talk. The Ghost Writer followed, not quite willing to stay at a table surrounded by people he knew but really didn't. Neither of the other two minded at all.

"So, I suppose you'll want an exact explanation for why I'm so sure you'll like my friend, the Ghost Writer, here." Clockwork started once they were all comfortable. Nakkita smiled up at him, nodding slightly. She had a guess, but she would like a definite picture. "Well, as I'm sure you could tell, he is a writer. Since you're so bent on becoming a writer yourself someday, I figured you could use a sort of… mentor." The black haired girl tilted her head to one side, turning to look at the Ghost Writer, hoping to catch his reaction to this. The Writer raised an eyebrow momentarily before giving her a small smile, still a little thrown off. Why did Clockwork not mention this to him sooner? The moment he finished the mental question, he knew the answer. Because he was Clockwork.


	4. IMPORTANT AN

_**ATTENTION!**_

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN **_**DISCONTINUED!**_ It has come to my attention that this story is suffering from _severe_ unoriginality, and is therefore being discontinued. I am sorry for any inconvenience. My deepest apologies for wasting your time...

**_ATTENTION AGAIN!_**

**__THIS STORY IS NO LONGER DISCONTIUED!** Much thanks to **mykingdomfan **who was kind enough to tell me not to quit with this. So, and I know this is like the 20-millionth time I've said this to you, thank you. And again, my deepest apologies for wasting your time.


End file.
